


Coming Home

by Darkwingedwriter



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwingedwriter/pseuds/Darkwingedwriter
Summary: A between the original back story of Roy Harper and follows what happened in the current issues of Red Hood and The Outlaws follow Roy's Other half as she controls three kids, the Red Hood and returning to Crime fighting at least part time as she tries to prove that Roy did not die in that fire at Sanctuary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a belief that if the death did not happen on panel it did not happen at all. It is an eventual Roy/ofc/Jason but it is a bit of a slow burn so bare with me it has been a while since I have written anything.

I listened to the bell ring as I walked towards the vice principles office of the school here at the res. I leaned against the mouth of the door way to see one of my three sons sitting in the chairs leaned up against the wall. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. He looked at peace or he would if I didn’t know any better and the knuckles on his right hand weren’t bloody and not tended to.

 

“Jake,” I sighed. He slowly opened his eyes to cut a look at me. I walked over and dropped to my knees in front of him, grabbing his injured hand.

 

“Oh Ms. Bowman how nice of you to join us.” The vice principal came out of his office to see me with my son.

 

“I’ll be with you in a minute Noah.” I murmured as I tried to wipe the blood off of Jake’s hand but it just kept coming.

 

“This requires your attention now Eliza.” He snapped.

 

I let go of Jake gently and smiled at him. I scooted back a few inches and shoot to my feet turning. “My son requires my attention now. Especially since he has yet to stop bleeding and you haven’t seen fit to send him to the nurse.” I cut at glare towards Noah. “Jake go next door and see Maze, get her to clean your hand and bandage it. After that I want you to see Maddie get her to make a school work packet for you and both of your brothers for the rest of the week all three of you will be coming home.”

 

I waited until Jake had listened to what I wanted him to do and then really rounded on Noah. “What do you have against me or my sons, Noah?”

 

“I have nothing against you Eliza but your one boy Jake is dangerous. Did you see his hand?” Noah held his door open for me to enter.

 

“Do you mean the hand that got hurt because he hit a wall to refrain from hitting another student? Or the hand to you didn’t send him to the nurse for.” I was gritting my teeth the longer I spoke to him. “Jake is not dangerous he does not like to see administration sitting on its ass when it should be doing something. My boys have face a lot of injustice in their own lives and they do not want to see anyone else face it.” I stood up and turned my back to Noah and started to walk out the door. “My three boys will be back on Monday so you won’t have to worry about Jake for the rest of today. Tony and Alec will finish out today then they will be out until Monday.”

 

“So you are rewarding your children for bad behavior.” He scoffed.

 

“They are not getting rewarded I needed to take Jake somewhere and Tony and Alec will hold down the house.” I Kept walking towards the door.

 

I walked into the hall towards the nurses office and poked my head in. “Hey Maze did Jake make it in here?” The young woman who was obviously native like most of us on the reservation lifted her head.

 

“Yeah he was in here for like a second.” Maze shook he head. “I don’t think he broke his hand but a hairline fracture would be hard to see with out x-ray vision and I’m not Supergirl.”

 

“I’m sure you did an excellent job Maze.” I assured the young nurse.

 

“Thanks, I think he went over to Maddie.” She told me.

 

I made a beeline over to the guidance counselors office and found Jake already hard at work on his packet of school work for the four days of classes he wouldn’t be in school for. “Ah Eliza its been a while since I’ve seen you.” I turned and there in the hall leading to the offices was Maddie Rayne the guidance counselor for the whole school and the lady was older than dirt she had been my counselor when I was here. “Can I have a word?” Another thing about her is that when she asked that it wasn’t really a question.

 

I walked over to Jake first and ruffled his hair and meandered into Maddie’s office. “Yes Ma’am?” I asked.

 

“I want to know how you are doing? Raising three teen aged boys by yourself can’t be easy.” She looked sad on my behalf. The news that the man I loved had died had spread to the reservation and when it had gotten to me I stayed strong in front of the boys but behind closed doors all bets are off.

 

“I can’t help but think that this might be easier if Roy was still alive. It doesn’t help that the boys never really got to know him. I see him in all of them.” I deflated a bit and leaned hard against the chair. “I miss him so much.”

 

“That’s to be expected when you lose what feels like is the other half of your soul.” Maddie eyed me knowingly. “You want to say something else Eliza what is it.”

 

“I’m not quite sure Roy is dead.” I said it quietly. “I know I feel silly for putting it out there but Roy is smart and resourceful if someone could get out of a situation like that it would be him.” I put my hand over my mouth before I could make a fool of myself anymore.

 

“I believe you.” I looked at her eyes open in shock. “I cannot count how many times I watched the two of you interact and that includes the amount of fist fights you got into on each others behalf. If Eliza Bowman wants to say something about Roy Harper even something as crazy as he is still alive then I believe you. The question is how are you going to prove it?”

 

“It starts with a trip to Gotham, one that will help Jake.” I answer immediately and without thought knowing my answer to finding Roy lay in his best friend and sometime lover Jason Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to the kids and phone call is in Italics

I sit in the drivers seat of the SUV with Jake sitting shotgun his backpack in the back seat. Its just him and me. I lean my head against the steering wheel and heave a sigh. “You don’t have to say it.” I find myself blinking and raising my head at Jake’s words. “I know you’re upset with me, and that Roy would be too if he wasn’t dead.”

 

“Oh Jake,” I breathed out. I turned the key in the ignition and started off towards home.

 

“I know its true. And its not even my fault I was born this way cuz of my birth mom.” He groaned as he leaned against the seat.

 

“I am not upset with you because you were born addicted you got through it. If or when you get the opportunity to know your father he will never think less of you for anything but especially because of that, I promise.” I put every once of conviction in my voice trying to get Jake to believe me.

 

“Yeah right Roy was an honest to Gods hero he probably wouldn’t even let the three kids that Gotham rejected call him Dad.” Jake exclaimed.

 

I pulled into the drive way right up to the house, something I never do, “Pack a bag, a few days for over night we are going on a trip so you can get to know your Dad.”

 

“How am I going to get to know him?” Jake asked as he got out.

 

“We are going to start by talking to his best friend, and then maybe talk to Oliver Queen.” I made a big show at the name Queen. “Although I’d prefer to talk to Dinah.”

 

“Why,” he asked.

 

“Because she’s who made sure I got custody of the three of you.” I smiled when I heard Jake run up the stairs He sounded like a heard of elephants. He was my middle child of my three boys and reminded me of an interesting mix of Roy and Jason. Smart and calculating but with a mean streak a mile wide and a two second fuse.

 

I left a quick note for Alec and Tony

 

_Tony and Alec,_

 

_Jake and I went on a trip to Gotham I have a hunch about your dad and I went to one of the people who could help. Jake has been having a rough time lately so I took him with me. We should be back by Friday. You boys don’t have to go to                              school the rest of the week._

 

_Be Safe,_

_Mom_

 

I had a few qualms about leaving Tony and Alec alone for three days but then I remembered that I was actually taking the trouble maker with me. I headed up to my room and opened my closet searching for a bag. Not just a usual back pack I had a ton of those I looked to the right and felt for a catch on the right of my closet wall. I heard Jake come into my room, “Mom what are you getting?”

 

I looked up and smiled. “A very specific bag.” I grabbed the catch and a panel next to my popped open. It slid out and with it came two collapsible bows one red, Roy’s bow, and the other Gold. I grabbed the bag that was hooked under the bows and slid the bows into the specific compartments. I pulled the hard partition on top of it and started to pile my clothes and stuff on top. I felt Jake watching me. I looked up. “I’ll tell you in the car.”

 

“Where are we going?” Jake asked with his head tilted, in a move reminiscent of Jason.

 

“Gotham, to see one of your Dad’s best friends.” I answered honestly.

 

We both slung out bags over our shoulders and headed back out to the drive way. Jake headed back towards the SUV while I headed towards the garage we never used. “Jake this way.” I called to him. I punched in a code that had the door opening to reveal an Aston Martin Vanquish in Gold. I popped the trunk and Jake put his bag in it I put mine behind his seat bottom up.

 

“Let me make a phone call then I will start at the beginning with your father and I.” I started the engine to car and heard the purr.

 

I pulled up the number on my phone and heard a lightly accented voice on the other end. _“Iceberge Lounge, can I help you?”_

 

“I need to speak to Jason Todd please.” I spoke as if I owned the place with him.

 

_“Mr. Todd is very busy he doesn’t have time let alone remember every women he has slept with.”_ Smug little bitch.

 

I huffed as I gunned it out of the garaged and saw Jake’s eyes light up with the excessive speed I was using as I raced through the center of the reservation towards the big city. “Okay first off he would very much remember me. Second tell him that this is Eliza Bowman and this is concerning Roy Harper and I can guarantee you if you do not do this and he finds out you will not like Jay’s bad side.”

 

I switch my phone to hands free mode and set it in the cradle in time for both me and Jake to hear, _“Alright but if he sends you away heart broken its not my fault._ ” Then there is a click with crappy hold music.

 

“Wow she was a bitch,” Jake muttered. I just nodded my head as I started to slow as I came towards a stop sign. As I made a full stop we heard the music stop and the phone pick up.

 

_“Eliza is that you,”_ I could hear the desperation in Jay’s voice.

 

“Yeah Jaybird it’s me.” I smiled.

 

_“Gods its good to hear your voice. I’m so sorry about the person who answered the phone. I’ll take them off phones or fire them you just say the word.”_ That was Jay eager to make things right and eager to please.

 

“Neither is necessary I just wanted to give you a heads up that me and one of my sons is on our way to pay you a visit.” I held my breath as I waited for Jay’s response I didn’t know if Roy told him I’d adopted three boys.

 

_“Oh yeah I finally get to meet one of my Godsons I can’t wait to meet the others. What brings you guys all the way to Gotham?”_ He asked and I let out my breath.

 

“Jake do you want to tell your Uncle Jay what you told me after you got suspended from school today?” I hoped Jake would admit it.

 

“I said that I knew you were upset with me and that Roy would be too if he wasn’t dead. I also said that he was a hero he probably wouldn’t want three rejects from Gotham to call him Dad. Especially me because of the way I was born.” Jake mumbled while twiddling his fingers.

 

_“Ah, I can see why you are coming to see me. But I will dispel one notion right now Roy would have loved for you boys to call him dad no matter what.”_ I could hear the smile in Jay’s voice.

 

“Thanks,” Jake mumbled

 

_“Your welcome kiddo, I’ll set you guys up in one of the few rooms here and have the ferry ready to bring you guys right across. I’m pinging your phone and looking at your projected course you’ve got about a six hour drive.” Jay laughed. “Gonna take you a while sorry Lizy I know you hate going slow.”_

“Exactly that’s why I’m in the Vanquish.” I smiled and gunned it.

 

_“_ _I can see the speeding tickets now, be careful in the Blud I think Dick is on double duty tonight.”_ _Jason laughed._

 

“If Dick gives me a ticket he is getting an arrow in the ass.” I grumbled.

 

_“_ _And if it’s Nightwing pulling over the shiny Gold vanquish not knowing that the Golden Archer is driving.”_ Jay asked.

 

“He’s still getting shot in the ass. Oh and Jay thanks for letting it slip to my son that I was a hero.” I groaned as Jake looked at me wide eyed.

 

_“There is should be no was in that sentence. All of your children will know what a hero you and Roy are._ _Also you’re coming to Gotham if you didn’t bring your bow you might be in trouble.”_ Jay laughed.

 

“Oh I have it. I don’t leave the reservation without it. I have to go explain the long history of me and Roy to my middle son. We’ll see you soon, Jaybird.” I smiled.

 

_“Bye Lizy, can’t wait.”_ I shook my head as the phone clicked off and cut my eyes to my son who was still staring at me.

 

“Say it, sweety,” I smiled.

 

“My Mom is the Golden Archer!”

 

“It might be better if I start at the beginning with how your father and I met.” I laughed.

 

“It doesn’t matter I’m being raised by heroes.” Jake exclaimed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash back is in Italics

Flash back

 

_Sitting in class first thing in the morning as about ten minutes after the bell rings the door opens again and I have yet to lift my head from my desk. I hear the teacher clear their throat. I didn’t move. “Ms. Bowman would you please lift your head and great your new classmate since he will be sitting next to you.”_

_I lifted my head and turned it just in time to see a boy who was small kinda frail, and really pale sit next to me. The thing that jumped out to me was that he had bright red hair, defiantly not native then. “Sup,” I mumbled._

_He didn’t answer me just looked at me and was really sad. I shrugged. I’ll try again later._

_I watched as the work sheets were handed out. I knew these were expected to last until the end of the class. I looked at the class and saw that the new kid was doing the same thing. I tapped his desk before the papers got to us. He looked at me. “I’ll race you to done first.”_

_“You’re on,” he answered._

_“Its not a race kids. Its about getting the right answers and understanding the lesson.” The teacher told us both as she handed us our sheets._

_Me and the new kid took to our pencils and attacked our sheets not ten minutes later we were both done and handing it to the teacher to be checked. “Can we go outside and play?” I asked the teacher when she looked at our sheets with all checks. “Or you know we could sit here and talk and be disruptive.”_

_“Just go, Eliza but be sure to take your new partner in crime with you.” She shook her head with a smile used to my antics._

_I raced out the door with the new kid hot on my heels and we ran over to the swing set. It was old wooden and rickety but that was what made it so much fun. I sat down and waited until the boy caught up. “So whats your name?” I asked._

_“Roy.” He answered. “Do you do this everyday?”_

_“Yeah the lessons are really easy and my Mom won’t let me skip any grades. I think she’s worried that the bigger kids will be mean to me.” I made a face. “It’s hard to be mean to something you’re afraid of. So the teacher just lets me come out here so I don’t bother the other kids.”_

_“Why would the big kids be afraid of you?” He asked._

_“Because I’m faster than all of them and I can already shoot a bow.” I answered. He just looked at me confused. “Okay so you’re new to res life for some reason and you don’t have to tell me, but most kids wait to learn to shoot a bow in gym class in school. I didn’t. I was bored a few summers ago and went to the bow maker and asked him to teach me to shoot. He had to get permission from my mom though.” I made a face._

_“What about your dad?” He asked trying to get as much information about me as possible._

_“Never met him.” I answered him. “Brave Bow is the only man the has been anything like a father to me.”_

_“I hope he’s good at it, he’s my new dad. I’m an orphan now.” Roy started to kick his feet and gain some air._

_“Well even if he isn’t you at least have me, you heard what the teacher said we’re partners in crime now.” I smiled._

_“I like the sound of that.” I watched as Roy gained height until he could go no higher and jumped and landed with a perfect somersault popping back up to his feet._

 

PRESENT

 

“So you and dad met as little kids in class?” Jake asked.

 

“Yeah it was two weeks after his birth parents died and he was so sad he just needed someone. Sound familiar?” I asked.

 

“Yeah it sounds like Me, Alec and Tony. We all had no one and found each other when we needed each other most.” He answered.

 

“That’s right I always tell you boys that the universe will give you what you need most when you need it most so in that moment Roy and I apparently needed each other. Our teacher could see it too. Then and when she moved to her new job.” I laughed.

 

“Who was your teacher?” He was curious.

 

“When we first met our teacher was Mrs. Rayne.” I answered.

 

“No way,” he exclaimed.

 

“Oh yeah, she always made things go in our favor to from that first day forward. Kept us in classes together except for the first like week of a year if there was a mistake because we were bad if we were not together.” I laughed.

 

“Bad how?”

 

“When we were younger it was just tantrums or coordinated bathroom breaks that took way to long. As we got to your age there were quite a few fist fights.” I smirked.

 

“All on Roy’s side right?” He was staring at me in rapt attention.

 

“Oh no they were on both but neither of us lost.” I answered smugly.

 

“But wait you are both heroes who are both archers why didn’t you go with Green Arrow too?” He asked.

 

“The Arrow found Roy because he was showing off how fast he could shoot his bow, hence how he got the moniker Speedy because he can actually shoot his bow faster than the Arrow. I was showing off something else.” I mumbled the last sentence.

 

“What something else,” apparently he still heard me.

 

“I’m a Meta and I was tapping Roy’s arrows before he released them to give them an elemental charge.” I answered. “My bow is special in that it only responds to me and fires arrows of golden light, hence the moniker Golden Archer.”

 

“You never told us that, or about you being the Golden Archer where you ever going to tell us?” He asked dejected.

 

“Yeah probably in this exact situation or if something happened to one of you boys that called for me to pick up my bow.” I sighed. “I had always known I was different because it ran in my family but the archery became an escape from boredom for both me and Roy. I did not become the Golden Archer until he needed me.”

 

“So who taught dad to shoot?” He asked.

 

“A mix between Brave Bow and me.” I replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of my story. It's been so long since I've written anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always italics are flashbacks

CHAPTER 4

 

FLASHBACK

 

_I sat on the back stairs of Roy’s house the summer before we were to start eleventh grade. I had set up the archery range and was watching at Brave Bow was giving Roy a run down on the basics of how to shoot a bow. My bow was leaning up against the stairs beside me. A new one was apparently in the works. The current bow was getting a little singed as my powers were starting to take over with my archery as well as my everyday life. My mom says its normal as a teenager. Something about hormone level and being around so many other young people. She even mumbled how she was shocked my powers hadn’t kicked in sooner._

 

_I watched at Bow left Roy to try and shoot. I watched him try a few times, and he just failed. There was nothing right about his basic stance nor how he was holding his bow and he was just to tense. I_ _shuddered_ _to think if I looked like that the first time I held my bow. I left my blackened bow where it was and walked over to Roy. “I’m behind you and I’m going to touch you.” I said._

 

_Roy looked over his shoulder. “Oh yeah should we go inside for this,” he winked._

 

_“Oh get your mind out of the gutter Harper. I thought you wanted to learn how to shoot.” I stood behind him with my hands oh my hips._

 

_“Oh I can shoot like that just fine.” He answered._

 

_“I’d hope so with as many times as you probably jerk it.” I replied. “Now do you want help with the bow?”_

 

_“Its not going to shoot fire like yours is it?” He asked._

 

_I took a step back. I didn’t know he had seen me shooting. The arrows had become a recent thing and took me by surprise. “No,” I whispered. “No that’s just a me thing. With you actually firing the bow it’ll just be a normal arrow.”_

 

_“Great, as cool as it would be to have fire arrows, I can barely handle a bow yet lets start with the basics before I try trick arrows.” He laughed. “So how you gonna touch me if you keep taking steps back?” Roy had turned around to see me backing away from him. “Eliza, come back, it’s okay.”_

 

_I shut my eyes, shook my head and turned prepared to take off and run home._ _As I took my first two steps my wrist was grabbed and I was yanked backwards into a hard body. Roy had grown up a lot in the 6 years he had been on the reservation._ _I kept shaking my head and almost stomped my feet but I remembered the last time that I did that I caused a small quake._

 

_“Breath, Eliza, baby breath with me.” Roy rumble behind me. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other was on my chest over my heart. “Your pulse is going a million miles an hour._ _You’re okay. You’re safe with me I promise. Just breath.”_

 

_I took a few deep breaths and smiled when a breeze followed suit over the both of us. “I’m sorry Roy. I didn’t mean to get to freaked out that you knew I had powers. I just thought that the only person who knew was my mother.”_

 

_“I figured it out when I saw you shooting fire arrows the other day. You looked shocked at that development yourself so I’m guessing it’s new. But it doesn’t matter what you can do, you’re still Eliza. You’re still my Eliza.” He laughed as he turned me around. “So are you going to teach me to shoot a bow or what?”_

 

_I ignored the feeling in my chest when he called me his and rolled my eyes. “I’m going to teach you the right way to stand, the rest is up to you Harper.”_

 

_I stepped back away from Roy and put my hands on his shoulders to guide him to stand in front of the target._ _I picked up the bow that he had dropped and put it back in his hand and put the stand to arrows next to us. “The most important part to shooting a bow is stance. The way that you stand dictates how well you shoot. So lets start with the basic stance and then work up from there.”_

 

_I put my hands on Roy’s hips as I tilted his_ _hips to the angle I want._ _My hands rise up his sides and move his arms so that they are extended in front of him one gripping the actual bow and the other on the draw string. I place an arrow in is hands. “Now you want to put the arrow on the rest and knock it right here,” I put the knock in the spot between the two brass washers on the drawstring. “Using three fingers you pull the string back and then release it. Its best done as you breath. Pull back as you inhale and release as you exhale.”_

 

_I stayed close to him my head leaning_ _on his shoulder as he released his arrow getting a perfect bullseye. “Cheater, you already know how to shoot.” I accused him._

 

_“Maybe you’re just a really good teacher.” He looked at me over his shoulder as he knocked another arrow, made a show of breathing and released it getting another bullseye. “Or maybe I already know how to shoot, but it got me what I wanted.”_

 

_“Which was what exactly?” I pulled back a bit to look at him as he lowered his bow._

 

_“This,” he answered right before he kissed me._

 

PRESENT

 

“Oh my Gods so Dad snowed you into thinking he couldn’t shoot to kiss you. Wait was that your guys first kiss?” Jake seemed so thrilled at hearing my trip down memory lane he didn’t even notice the that we had crossed into Bludhaven and that I hadn’t slowed down one bit.

 

“Yes he tricked me so he could kiss me. We had known each other since we were eleven so no it wasn’t our first kiss but it was the first real one.” I answered.

 

I took one hand off of the steering wheel as I reached for a pair of gold framed mirrored sun glasses and put them on real quick. “We are about to be pulled over.”

 

“What how do you know?” My son looked off to the sides.

 

“The same car has been following us for at least three miles and I haven’t slowed down since I came into Bludhaven. I also just looked suspicious by trying to get my shades. I’ll bet you five dollars it’s your Uncle Dick.” I just smirked as the red and blue lights flashed.

 

“That’s crazy that you knew that mom.” Jake was amazed.

 

I just pulled my stuff out of my wallet and rolled my window down as the cop started to stroll up. I watched as he got closer and timed my comment just right. “And as for your question not that was not the first night your father and I kissed, but it was the first night we slept together.” I smiled.

 

A look of disgust came over my son’s face, “EW MOM!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics= flash back

Chapter 5

 

“Hi there do you know why I pulled you over?” I heard the smooth voice that I had heard answer Roy’s phone a few times.

 

“There could be a few reasons.” I handed him my paperwork, I could tell he was watching me and not looking at it so he probably didn’t see the name yet. “I was reaching around for my shades, while telling a story. I was speeding my ass off and have been since we left home, but my cars made for it so can you blame me. Or it could just be because you felt like living up to your name of Dick.” I put my chin in my hand and tilted my head as I heard my son choke on a laugh.

 

“What, huh, how,” Dick stumbled over his words until he looked down at the license in his hand. “Eliza! You are not funny!”

 

Jake choose that moment to not be able to hold back his laughs anymore. “My son would disagree with you there Dick.”

 

“Son...this is one of yours and Roy’s boys?” He asked as he leaned down against my window sill my papers being dropped back into my lap. “Hey Kiddo, we haven’t met I’m your Uncle Dick.”

 

Jake settled down, “Hey, apparently I’m going to meet a few of my Uncles on this trip huh Mom?”

 

“You never know who’s going to show up sweety,” I answered.

 

“So where are you guys headed in such a hurry, not that you go anywhere slowly Eliza.” Dick asked long since having forgotten why he actually pulled me over.

 

“We are going to see Jason.” I answered prepared for the blow back.

 

Dick rubbed the back up his neck with his hand and sighed. “Jay has changed since the last time you dealt with him Eliza.”

 

“I don’t doubt it Dick but so have I. Now he is expecting us so if we could get going?” I made the not so subtle suggestion.

 

“Yeah,” Dick ducked back down. “You and your brothers were very much loved by your father even if he didn’t get a chance to be around you okay.” He told that to Jake directly. Dick came back to me right in my ear, “I don’t know why you are going to Jason but you need to be careful he’s even more dangerous now then he ever was.”

 

I pulled back, and lifted my shades away from my face letting my eyes change from a melted chocolate brown to a molten gold. “If you think that then you don’t really know Jay.”

 

I pulled away from a stunned Dick and took a deep breath trying to convince myself petty retribution wouldn’t make me feel better. Then I looked over to Jake and saw him shaking in anger. “Fuck it, watch the cop car.” I waited until Jake turned and was staring intently I lifted my hand and moved it in a small tight circle to create a cyclone around it. All of a sudden Dick’s cruiser was being battered on all sides by gale force winds like it was in a tornado. I was wrong I did feel better.

 

“Mom has a temper, and powers to go with it.” I looked over expecting to see my son shocked. Nope he was texting.

 

“Who are you telling that too?” I asked him, he is fifteen but sticks mainly to me and his brothers.

 

“Alec, he’ll delete the message and tell Tony.” Jake just shrugged.

 

I rolled my eyes. “You mean like he tries to delete his browser history.”

 

“Well we are teenagers you expect us to look at porn.” He shrugged. “So did you ever have to save any of the heroes?”

 

“Yeah, right after Roy left. Speedy and Green Arrow went missing around the res and I found the Black Canary injured near my house.” I answered.

 

FLASHBACK

 

_I heard a groaning as I rounded the bend towards my tucked away house in the woods. It was just me now and I had figured the farther away from people the better. I followed the sound and found a blonde woman in black and fishnets and instantly knew who I was looking at. The Black Canary, Dinah Drake and one of the newer parent figures in Roy’s life. I looked around but did not see a flashy green or red costume that would signify The Green Arrow, Oliver Queen, or Speedy, Roy, was laying hurt with her._

 

_I leaned down and checked her pulse and felt her start to stir and got on the attack. “Easy Canary, I’m not going to hurt you.”_

 

_“That’s what they all say.” She replied as she started to struggle a little harder, it was kind of pathetic with how obvious she was hurt._

 

_“That’s probably true but if we hurt each other Roy is gonna be pissed.” I hissed out quietly._

 

_That got her attention as she quieted down. “Who are you?” She asked._

 

_“Someone very close with Roy Harper, and someone who wants to help.” I answer as I stand up and hold out my hand._

 

_“Your house wouldn’t be the one at the end of the road would it. Roy said the person who lives here now would probably be able to find the tremors and know where to go or be able to help.” Canary grabbed my hand and let me pull her up and steady her across my shoulders._

 

_“He wasn’t wrong. My first priority will be you though.” I ran my free hand down to her left hip and look in her eyes._ _I took a deep breath as I focused on intertwining two elements water and spirit in doing that my eyes turned gold right in front of the only other meta I had ever met. “Nothing is broken, torn or dislocated, your hip seems to just have a deep bruise. Give me a moment when we get to the house while you tell me whats going on and I’ll fix it.”_

 

_The walk was slow something I hated but it let the Canary question me. “Roy didn’t mention that you were a Meta. He just said that you knew the ins and outs of this place and that you were very special to him.”_

 

_“He knows I keep my powers close to my chest. They run in my family but when they became stronger than my mother’s she ran from me.” I answered this woman not quiet sure why._

 

_We got into the house and I brought over a bowl of warm mineral water. I focused on the healing properties in the water and surrounded my hand with it. I lifted hand the water coming with it and moved towards Canary. She didn’t shy away, just watch in fascination and I ran the water over her skin time and time again. A deep bruise came to the surface of her skin and then rapidly disappeared. “The only person who knows the full extent of what I can do is Roy.”_

 

_“It seems you put your trust in the right person because he didn’t tell us.” Canary smiled. “You can find them can’t you?”_

 

_“I can find Roy if he is close by at anytime. And I already know where the tremors are coming from. Let me get something before I figure out if they are coming from the same place.” I left Canary on the couch in the front room as I walked to my office. In there was a very special bow. It seemed plain by most peoples standards but in my hands it came alive._

 

_I came back down the hall and saw Canary staring at all of the pictures that lined my wall, all of them were of me and Roy from when we were ten up until the day he left._ _I came and stood by her at a specific picture. One Brave Bow snapped it was when I was supposedly teaching Roy how to shoot a bow. You could tell we were in love even those few years ago. I put my hand on it and focused on that moment in time. The feel of Roy against me, his skin, his breath and most of all the sound of his heart beat. I felt the tremor in time to Roy’s heart._

 

_“They found their bad guy.” I turned to the Canary and motioned towards the door. “After you.”_

 

_“Actually I have no idea where we are going so maybe you should lead.” Canary shrugged. At least we women could admit our faults._

 

_“We are going to the catacombs near the creek. Its a good place for a lair and a bad place to try and fight me. Just what are we fighting.” I turned and asked just in time to see a shadow pop up and try to take the Canary. I didn’t hesitate to lift my bow and fire._

 

_With my power coursing through it the old wooden bow came to life glowing with golden_ _swirls_ _and the arrow nothing but a gold beam of light. It hit the shadow and it vaporized on impact. “_ _Canary, you okay?” I asked._

 

_“I’m fine Archer just fine, why don’t you take point.” She answered a bit breathless._

 

_“Yeah follow me,” I made my way quickly through the underbrush to the creek. “Archer,” I finally asked._

 

_“Yeah we all have field names, all that gold and a damn good shot_ _Golden Archer it is.” She nudged me with her elbow as we entered the mouth of the catacombs._

 

_I could hear Roy’s heart beat nice and close like it was, “Speedy is five floors directly below us.” I put my hand on the floor I could tell a lot from the earth, yeah elemental powers. “No more shadows in our way they are all human. There was a cave in so the only way out will be my way and the tremors were coming from explosions.” I looked around for the alcove I knew was there. I nodded towards it. “That’ll bring us out right by the boys and I can yank them back and you can sing your song and if that doesn’t work then I’ll see what I can do.”_

_“That sounds like the best thing I’ve heard all night.” She bee lined it to the alcove and I followed._

 

_I tapped my foot five times and down we went like an elevator._ _As we stabilized I grabbed a green and red hood and yanked them backwards red on top. Roy peeked at me from behind the material with a shit eating grin on his face as he stayed on top of the Arrow and the Canary cried. I looked up to see the room on fire and collapsing._

 

_I heard the boys getting up as I stepped forward and the Canary stepped back. The water flowing down one corner of the room started to spread slowly out putting the fires out. The pieces of falling roof righted themselves and vines from the over grown root system weaved around them all holding everything into place. I could feel myself growing weaker the more I did to the point I dropped to my knees and put my hands into the soil that lay on the ground. I felt someone come up beside me on the right._

 

_“That’s enough Archer time to get the guys out of here.” Canary played it off as tough but I could here the worry in her voice._

 

_I wasn’t focused on her. “There’s still so much left to fix.”_

 

_“But its not your job to fix it baby.” Roy came up on my left. “_ _Let me take you home Eliza you must be so tired.”_

 

_I nodded as I stood up. I staggered and ended up leaning against Roy. My bow was gently removed from my grasp with a hushing noise at my distressed sound and I was swung into Roy’s arms. “Let me take us up the fast way.” I grumbled._

 

_“Nah me and Arrow came down the long way we can go back up the same way, you cleared the path.” Roy answered curling me tighter towards him as I fell into a deep sleep._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but here is a bit more about Eliza's tracking abilities.
> 
> Flashback is in Italics

We were leaning against my car as the ferry started to come over. “You could have died that night.” Jake said it plain as day.

 

“I could have.” I admitted. “There are a lot of times I could have died and didn’t.”

 

“Why did you become a hero?” Jake asked me.

 

“I can’t call myself a hero. I’m a protector.” I shrugged. “I’ve always just went along to protect your dad. Weather it be from something or himself.”

 

“Uncle Jason called you a hero.” He pointed out.

 

“That’s because I broke him out of Arkham.” I muttered.

 

“You broke someone out of prison?” Jake choked out.

 

“Well it was his second stint in there, and I needed his help and he needed ours.” I shrugged. The ferry pulled up and I saw a suited figure leaning up against the top rail looking over all of the cars. I lifted my hand as I moved back into my car and followed the slow moving pack of vehicles onto the boat.

 

I pulled to a complete stop and cut the engine just in time to see a big body outside of my door. My bow was in my hands and drawn before the door popped open. “Susie move, unlike Roy’s arrows hers won’t just bounce off of you.”

 

The big blog of flesh moved out of the way and I was met with slate and cobalt blue eyes with a green tint. I had yet to let my bow drop. My son was in the car. He was the most important thing. More important than my safety or Jay’s. “We have the top part sectioned off so it’ll just be us and Susie will stand guard. Your son will be safe I promise.”

Jason crouched down so that he was kneeling and pushed my bow so that it was pointing down. That was a dangerous thing. I could sink the boat. I pulled my power back into my palms and watched the bow lose its luminescence. I hit the unlock button on my car and let Jake out. I stepped out and heard him follow me. Jay held his hand out and helped me steady as the boat rocked. I saw all the people stare. I took my bow and hooked it over my shoulder.

 

“Did you get this much attention the first time you came back from the dead?” I asked as he pulled me into his side. I reached for Jake and pushed him ahead of us. Jason put his hand on Jake’s shoulder and kept us both close.

 

“You know I didn’t, I went on a killing spree and then tried to kill my adopted family. I ended up locked up in Arkham, twice. You broke me out the second time.” He pushed us both up the stairs. We came to a landing that had a table set up with snacks and sodas set up. Jake ran over and claimed his spot. As we neared the bench Jay turned to me and caught me up in a hug. “Gods its so good to see you again Eliza. The times are to few and far between.”

 

He deposited me on a seat in between him and Jake putting me at a better advantage to defend my son. “Yeah well first you were all murdery then Roy was on a few benders, then the two of you were off doing who knows what who knows where and with who knows whom, and now Roy is missing. On top of that I’m raising three boys by myself who are more like Roy and you then anyone would care to think about, all the while I’m fending of date requests from every available guy that is within fifteen years of my age on the reservation.” I grabbed a soda off of the table, having long since stopped drinking to support Roy in his sobriety. “Sorry, Jaybird, I’ve been busy.”

 

“We both have been.” He answered. “I only have one issue with what you just said. Roy isn’t missing, Eliza he’s dead.”

 

I eyed Jay critically as he told me that. Jake just watched the whole exchange with the same look on his face. They both looked like they were dealing with a wild animal that was about to attack. “Call me crazy Jaybird, but I don’t think he is.”

 

“Well if anyone is allowed to be called crazy it’s me. But strange thought do you have any evidence?” Jay tilted his head as he kicked his feet on the table next to the sodas.

 

“Girlfriend instinct, gut feeling,” I was listing my as I settled into seat a little more and watched Jay’s face as he looked like he believed me less and less. “Oh and my powers of course.”

 

“You’re talking about the heartbeat thing right?” Jake asked as he looked from me to Jay. “Does that work for everyone? Has it ever been tricked?”

 

“These are valid questions your son is asking here.” Jay slides an arm around my shoulders. I couldn’t tell if it was for comfort for him or me.

 

“Yes the heartbeat thing as you call it. Its a use of one elemental ability. I use the ability called spirit to focus on one person, a person I care about is easiest and I can hear their heartbeat. It has never failed with my three boys, you Jason or Roy.” I took a snack as I settled farther into the seat.

 

“So you can find us anywhere?” Jason asked. Jake just watched the tennis match of questions go back and forth.

 

“Not exactly anywhere it has to be close by. I keep hearing Roy’s go in and out but its in a pattern I hear it for three day in a row every other week. And then it goes away, but that’s when I’m at the reservation. How do you think I managed to find you when I got you out of Arkham.”

 

**Flashback**

 

_I sit in the mouth of the sewers that lead to the inner of the island that make up the prison known as Arkham Asylum. I heard an animistic growl and claws scrapping against the bars that separated me from the prison. Yellow eyes with black silted pupils that signified a predator. “A little girl like you shouldn’t be here. The people here would eat you up, especially me.”_

 

_The predator stood and I was face to face with Killer Croc all decked out in prison pants and an electro collar to try and control him. “But then I wouldn’t be able be able to get the person I need to help a mutual friend of ours.”_

 

_“We have a mutual friend.” He chuckled. “Now who would be a mutual friend between a monster like me and little girl like you.”_

 

_“One Roy Harper,” I answered, standing at full height. “He slipped into the gutter and I need some help pulling him out. A friend of his says the help I need is here.”_

 

_“So you’re going to commit a felony to help a hero out of the gutter. You must care about Roy an awful lot.” Croc looked me over obviously not impressed._

 

_I pulled my bow off of my shoulder and lit it. As my power flowed through it the rest of my outfit caught and went from plain black to completely gold. “Absolutely,” I fired a bolt into the gate keeping me out and Croc in. The door swung open and I stepped in right into Croc’s personal space. “Now can I go get my help or are you going to try and stop me?”_

 

_“Far be it from me stand in your way.” He moved to show the water flooded tunnels._

 

_I pulled out a picture of the Red Hood and focused on him, the skin I could see, strong jaw, and the up tick of his lips in the crooked grin he was sporting. I focused until I heard his heartbeat and then pushed past Croc and with a wave of my hand a narrow walk way appeared on the side. “Thank you so much.” I reached up and patted Croc on the shoulder by his collar brushing it and making the lock pop and it slide off into the water. “I’ll close the gate on my way out.”_

 

_With that I followed the heartbeat farther into the maze of sewers until I came out into a basement level. There were a few doors all labeled will cell numbers but no names so that wasn’t exactly helpful. I stayed in the shadows as a guard walked to the end of the hall banged on a door and went back to his post behind a locked door. I could hear the heartbeat I was seeking reverberating down this hall so the Hood as he was known as on the streets was here._

 

_I left my shadowed alcove and went down the hall all the way towards the end. The heartbeat was thundering in my ears, there was also screaming and laughing going on. I looked at the two cells the one with laughing had the Joker in it. I didn’t even have to be from Gotham to recognize him. I focused on my spirit and sent it towards him. It calmed him and willed him to sleep instantly. I went to the other cell. I looked in and in there leaning against the wall with a book reading was the owner of the heartbeat I was following._

 

_I tapped on his cell door. He didn’t even look up. So I tried again, “Hood?”_

 

_He looked up, “Depends on who’s asking.”_

 

_“A friend of a friend.” I watched as he rolled his eyes and put them back towards his book. “Who has the ability to get you out of here.”_

 

_He looked at me over his book. “Who’s our mutual friend?”_

 

_“Roy,” I answered._

 

_“That’s all you had to say Princess.” Hood popped up and walked to the door. “Name is Jason by the way.”_

 

_I looked at him, and shook my hand. The door rattled until it swung open. I gestured the way out with my hand towards the sewers. Once we were down there then I started talking. “I’m Eliza.”_

 

_“Wait, you’re the famous Eliza Bowman.” Jason stopped short. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me. “Roy told me how precious you are to him there is no way he would let you do a prison break by yourself where is he?”_

 

_I turned and continued to follow my path towards the gate that marked freedom. “That’s why I came to get you Roy was in no condition to do it and he won’t listen to me. I asked around and most of the people that I asked gave me Nightwing but he had tried already but then Canary slipped me your picture. She said that you would drag Roy home for me since I don’t even know where to find him, and he won’t tell me.”_

 

_We stepped outside the gates and I dug out the back pack that I had put aside with clothes for Jason. I tossed him the bag and looked at the gate. I grabbed it and slammed it shut. I focused on the fire element flowing through my veins and welded it shut. I took a deep breath as I walked and let my powers settle and the gold shimmer away from clothes and bow. As we headed towards the main gate I saw Croc slide into Gotham harbor around the Island._

 

_“She wasn’t wrong.” Jason said. We saw the main gates come into sight and my Jeep was sitting on the shoulder just outside of them. As we climbed in I took off my black jacket revealing a red top underneath. “I’ll bring your boy home.”_

 


	7. Chapter 7

As we moved to Jason’s office I could see my son deep in thought. I sat down on one of the plush chairs that was in front of Jay’s desk and asked, “Jake are you okay?”

 

“I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you guys are trying to tell me that dad was, he was.” Jake broke off not knowing was to say.

 

“Your father was an addict, Jake.” Jason told him flat out. He plopped down into his desk chair and started to undo his tie and a few button on his shirt. “Actually if what your mom is saying is true your father is many things and a survivor is certainly one of them. He makes no bones about it. He was and always will be an addict. He constantly had that itch to use and fights it everyday. The one day he got tired of fighting it he tried to commit suicide via super villain.”

 

Jay paused to let that sink in on my son. We both watch the shock slip over his face. “But it failed, obviously, mom says she still hears him. The villain didn’t bite.”

 

I started laughing at the word bite which got me a funny look from Jake. “I’m sorry sweety, it’s just that the villain that Roy tried to get to kill him was Croc. He literally would have eaten him, he took him to a meeting instead.” I pushed the chair Jake was sitting in around to face me. “Your father literally tried every drug he could and drank every single drop of alcohol he could get his hands on for a long while. That’s why I keep telling you that he will never think less of you for the way you were born.”

 

“I’m going to guess you were a drug baby.” Jay interrupted. Jake nodded his head in answer. “It mess with your mind, maybe make your temper flare to easy.” Again Jake nodded. “I was killed, brought back, almost killed again, and then brought back to my by water that turns you into a rage monster.” Jake looked a Jay awe struck. “Your father stood by me the entire time I was killing criminals who deserved it and then went to Arkham the first time. He even stood by me the second time when the targets were my adopted family. You’re father is compassionate and would never walk away for something so meaningless as the way you were born.”

 

I was nodding along with Jason when I started to hear it. I straitened up and looked around. It didn’t go unnoticed by the others. “Mom, what is it?” I just held up my finger in the wait a minute symbol and walked towards the balcony. I opened the doors and stepped out. I looked around and out into the distance but saw nothing.

 

“Eliza,” Jay followed me out but Jake stayed inside. “Princess what is it?”

 

“I heard him again.” I responded.

 

“You mean Roy?” He asked.

 

“Yes its so faint at the moment but its there Jay.” I looked around again before I went into the office again to sit with my son.

 

“Are you trying to track him Eliza?” Jay asked. I shook my head no. “Your eyes are still gold. I’m going to guess you’re just that upset.” Jason stepped behind me and started to rub my shoulders. “So going on the assumption that Roy is still alive we know he is being kept against his will because he would never stay away from you too long and he would at least call me.”

 

I growled out loud at the thought. I looked over at Jake and saw him watching me and Jay with rapt attention. “Yeah I know you would take on the universe for him.”

 

“Can I ask a personal question, mom?” Jake asked not taking his eyes away from us. I just lifted my eyebrow in question. “Your relationship is it just you and dad?”

 

“Damn Eliza the kid caught us.” Jay laughed. I reached back and smacked Jay in the chest. He answered for me since my cheeks were flaming. “No it is your mother, father, and me when we all get the chance to be together but it is few and far between. It started when I brought Roy home for her that first time.”

 

**Flashback**

 

_I paced in my front room as I waited for Jay to bring in Roy. He had called and said he was on his way with him, said he had found him in Gotham and that they both would be here soon. I heard two heartbeats start to fade in and then the roar of a bike near my house. I rushed to the door and threw it open as the bike cut off. I saw Jay get off and him help a wobbly Roy towards the house._

 

_“Oh baby,” I gasped as I reached for him. I went to the other side and help stabilized him so he could get up the stairs. We made it as far as the couch before he leaned over and just dropped. I went to my knees next to him. I ran my hand threw his hair and smiled at him when he cracked his eyes open. “Hi there.”_

 

_“Hey precious,” he croaked out. “I told Jay he could stay here for a few days to lay low is that okay.”_

 

_It wasn’t really a question but I answered him anyway. “You know that’s fine Roy.”_

 

_I turned to Jay, “There is three guest beds ready and made up upstairs feel free to pick one. Roy and I will probably be down here all day.” I let my eyes bleed to gold as I focused on the elements in Roy’s body that was causing the nasty alcoholic effects._

 

_I was aware of Jay moving around in my house I heard the shower going and then the stove being fired up but I wasn’t aware of how much time in the day had passed until Roy started to stir. His eyes opened again and the glassy look was completely gone, so was the pain. “Hi there,” I parroted from earlier._

 

_“Hey precious,” he repeated back. “How did I get home?” He asked._

 

_“Well whats the last thing you remember?” I ask in return._

 

_“Getting trashed in a bar in Gotham. Dick tried to come get me, said you called but it went right over my head. Then I thought I saw Jason but he is supposed to be in Arkham.” Roy started looking around._

 

_A glass of water appeared in front of him. He followed it and found the man he just mentioned. “She broke me out to come get you.”_

 

_Roy looked at me and his mouth opened like he was about to say something but then there was a commotion outside. “You two stay here.” I walked towards my door picking up my bow off of the floor on the way. I opened it, stepped out and shut it behind me not letting what was outside even look in. “Is there something I can help the three of you with?”_

 

_The Green Arrow, The Black Canary and The Batman all stood about halfway down the path that was between my house and my garage. “Give us Red Hood.” Batman growled out._

 

_I watched as both Arrow and Canary shook their heads. “No, anything else?”_

 

_“Is Roy doing okay?” Canary asked._

 

_“He’s home, and going to be having a break for a while from everything.” I looked at Arrow while I said that._

 

_“I want the Hood.” Batman growled again._

 

_“I said no Batman, now the three of you can leave.” I watched as Batman started to take steps towards the house._

_“Bats she will make you regret trying to get into her house without her consent. If she does not want you in there you will not get past her.” Canary reached for him but he shook her off. Finally they just moved away._

 

_I heaved a sigh and lifted my bow. I fired at Bats feet and watched him land at Canary’s. “I will not ask you to leave again next time I will shoot you. I have not met a material that can stop my bolts. Not even something built by Wayne Enterprises.” I watched as he lifted his head and a realization crossed his face._

 

_I turned on my heel and walked in the door and was pushed against it was a tall body. My eyes still gold took in the dark hair with a white streak hovering over me and crowding me into the door. “I can’t believe you just shot an explosive bolt at Batman to keep him from getting me.” Jason turned his head and I followed his gaze to see an amused Roy watching us from his position still laying on the couch. “Roy where did you find her, I want one.”_

 

_“Good luck with that Jaybird my Eliza is one of a kind.” Roy laughed from his position as he started to stretch and slowly got up. He came over and joined us against the door. “But for you with a little bit of discussion I think both of us can be convinced to share.”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always flashbacks are in Italics

 

I watched as Jake took in his room and set to work on his homework while he took in everything that he had found out about me and his father. I leaned on the door jam and tapped to get his attention. I know Jason is standing in the shadows behind me watching and waiting for the conversation that is about to happen. “Are you okay my Hectic Bow?” I asked quietly.

 

“Why do you call me that?” He asked. “You call all of us something bow but we never questioned the reason or the first word. So why do that and why am I hectic?”

 

“Your father and I are not married in the eyes of law, but on the reservation we pretty much are. He was adopted by a man by the name of Brave Bow and he instantly became known as Little Bow. When Roy first came to the reservation he was so small and timid so he just seemed so little. By the time I was refereed to as Roy’s wife on the reservation I was called his Precious Bow so Bow is the family name. As to you being Hectic, have you ever looked that definition up? It means to be full of incessant or frantic activity. Sweety you can’t sit still.” I smiled.

 

“That’s how everyone got their name, it’s one of their defining qualities?” He asked putting his homework aside.

 

“When I name them I do a defining trait kind of like a spirit animal is an animal that personifies you. Your father would name us as what we are to him. That's why he called me precious.” I looked behind me to see Jay staring at me nodding, “He named Jay Grounding Bow.”

 

“So you call me Hectic because I don’t sit still. What did Uncle Jay ground Dad? I guess that explains why you call Tony the Eye of the Storm, but why is Alec attentive?” He seemed confused.

 

“Because even though he doesn't show it on the outside your little brother is the most caring and kindhearted one of all of us.” I sat on the edge of the Jake’s bed. “And Jay grounds the both of us, if I don’t get a reminder of what is truly important in life and often, my powers could possibly burn me up. I have barley told you anything about them but they are incredibly dangerous.” I sighed. “Speaking of dangerous, I’m going to go out hunting tonight.”

 

“For,” Jake trailed off.

 

“Clues as to where your father might be.” I rubbed my hand across the back off my neck. “I know he is alive but he isn’t the only one who supposedly died that night and if I find him I could find them all.”

 

“Why tell me you are going out, why not just go?” He asked. Its valid he is my kid and I’m the parent.

 

“I don’t have to tell you that Gotham is trouble Jake. You and your brothers grew up on her streets. You deserve to know that if I do this there is a chance I might not make it back.” I watched him for his reaction.

 

“You will. Because even if it has been years and you don’t count yourself a hero, you have the strongest motivator to come home.” Jake grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before going back to his homework in a clear sign of dismissal.

 

I stood up and walked back towards Jay in the hall. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his office. I finally let him go when we were there. “I need to talk to Penguin, and don’t tell me he isn’t here.”

 

“I lie to everyone but you and Roy.” Jason smirked as he sat back at his desk and pressed a button.

 

I watched as a fish tank when see through and a panic room became visible with Oswald Cobblepot in it, he’d been living there for a while. I walked up to the glass with him watching me. “Hello Mr. Cobblepot just one question, who should I talk to if I want to know anything going on in this town now that you’re out of commission?”

 

I watched as he seemed to think it over before mumbling “the plant lady.”

 

I turned to Jay showing him my gold eyes as he hit the button to shut Cobblepot back in his panic room.

 

“Before you leave there is something I have for you,” Jason said pushing a different button on his desk. A door slid open showing a black and gold archers outfit with a brand new bow in its grasp. “Roy had just finished it before he went into Sanctuary, said I needed a bad ass partner while he was gone.”

 

I went up and ran my hand over the fabric that was a Kevlar spandex mix. The hood had runes in it and the gold accents in the top made it showy but the mostly black let it blend into the shadows the way I like to stay. The bow was carbon fiber and no doubt meant for the plethora of arrows that were in the quiver on the back of the suit. “This certainly looks like Roy’s work.”

 

I walked past the costume dummy and into a small changing cubical and put on the new suit. It fit like a glove and was defiantly made with me in mind. I came out and found Jay leaning on the edge of his desk with a big hulk of a man. “This is Wingman he’s going to fly the jet and land you where you want.”

 

“I can just jump, thanks,” I smiled that them both.

 

I found myself on the roof of Ivy’s garden before I could even really think about how I got there. I searched the top for a loose glass panel and found it convenlty located over a platform. Selina had probably been here recently and forgot to cover her paw prints well. I dropped down and looked over the large green house taking in what Ivy called her babies. All of this reminded me of how I found my boys or rather how they found me.

 

 

 

**Flashback**

 

_Sitting in my office trying to work while in all reality I’m looking at pictures that Roy sent me of him and Jason and their friend Kori on an island where they had made a base, when I hear a noise. I stop and let my senses flare out and take in three heartbeats but not much more other than that. I slowly got up and went to the door. I looked back at my bow but decided against it. If I was really in trouble I had other means to protect myself._

 

_I stepped into the dark hall and started to hear the voices that belonged to my intruders. They sounded young, kids maybe and were in my kitchen. I followed my hall and listened as the voices got a little louder._

 

_“Are you sure the owner isn’t here, Tony?” One said._

 

_“No,” he answered. At least he was honest. “But we are thirteen Alec most people don’t want to press charges on kids they catch in their kitchen making a sandwich.” He also wasn’t wrong._

 

_“I’ll give one thing to this place,” oh the last voice. “They don’t think twice about letting kids roam around town that’s to our advantage if we need to stay a while.”_

 

_“The streets is the streets, Jake. But anything is better than that group home in Gotham.” The second voice said again._

 

_I heard the key words I needed, press charges, streets, and group home. It was time to say something. I came to the end of the hall and saw three young boys all too thin for my liking. The biggest one had all the fixing for sandwiches out and they all were staring at the food. I leaned against the opening for the kitchen and cleared my throat. All three of them jumped and looked at me something akin to shame crossing their face._

 

_“You know if you had knocked I’d have just let you in, anyone in town will tell you I have pretty much an open door policy to those in need who wonder onto the reservation.” I walked around them and started to put the sandwich materials away._

 

_“Are you going to call the cops?” The biggest one asked._

 

_“No,” I shook my head. “I’m going to make all of us a full meal, and you guys are going to tell me what is going on.”_

 

_“Why should we?” I looked at the boy with dirty blond locks and green blue eyes._

 

_“That’s a great out look to have on the streets kid, but not if you and your brothers ever want to find a home, but to answer your question what else are you going to do while you wait for food.” I tilted my head. I moved to the cabinet and pulled out pasta, a jar of Alfredo sauce and some canned peas. I reached into the fridge and pulled out a pack of chicken cutlets and set about making a quick chicken Alfredo for four. I turned back to the three boys. “So how about it.”_

 

_I watched as the biggest boy, the boy with long black hair and slate gray eyes stood a little taller. “We’re runaways from Gotham.”_

 

_“Yeah I got that,” I cut him off. “I meant, any actual family and that’s where you guys are going, running from abuse,-”_

 

_“No, nothing like that,” he cut me off this time. He came over to the stove and started to help me cook. The pasta and chicken quickly cooked, sauced and served. “We’re just three kids that got forgotten.”_

 

_I watched the boy’s dig in and quickly clean their plates and put them in the sink. It was very domestic before they sat back down. “I have three guest rooms upstairs, there are dressers and closets filled with clothes of various sizes all with the prize tag still on it. Each of you take a shower pick a room and get some shut eye you look like you could all use it.”_

 

_The quiet one finally with long brown hair and chocolate eyes finally spoke. “Then what,” he asked._

 

_“We’ll figure that out in the morning,” I answered him. I walked away ruffling the short hair on the hyper one._

 

_In the morning they were gone._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the log absence
> 
> Flash backs are in Italics

I slipped down off of the platform and promptly landed in a puddle of water I groaned as I looked down at my boots. “Well there goes the new Kevlar smell.” I muttered as I stepped out of the water shaking my shoes off.

 

I walk towards the center of the green house and saw the plants start to shift to awareness as someone other than their mother being in their home. Reminds me of how quick my boys were to jump to defend when they finally got used to the idea that not everyone was going to forget them. “That’s why I tend to go bare foot dear, no chance to ruin an y of the cute shoes Harley and I might pick up.”

 

I turned quickly drawing my bow with a taser arrow at the ready. “You shouldn’t sneak up on someone like me Ivy.”

 

I watched as she hmmed from her perch on a plant throne. “And what exactly is a person like you, a hero all by themselves with an archaic weapon.”

 

“A mother hunting for the father of her children whose goal is get home at the end of the night.” I stepped closer to her with my arrow still drawn at full length. “I was told that if anybody knows anything in this town anymore its you.”

 

“That’s true. My plants give me all sorts of information here in Gotham.” Ivy looked me up and down. “I didn’t know you and Arsenal had had children dear, I’m guessing that’s who you are looking for.”

I let my draw relax slowly but kept my arrow knocked. “I adopted, and yes I don’t believe the fire for a second I keep hearing him. Now, I’m just looking for evidence.”

 

“Would you consider a red arrow that fell through my roof and currently stuck arrow head down in soil evidence.” Ivy turned waved towards an arrow that was being kept away from by all of her plants.

 

I quivered my arrow and raced over to it. I took a black marker out of the side of my boot and marked where it met the dirt before I grabbed it there and yanked. “That’s one down.”

 

“So sure there are more, Golden?” Ivy asked coming up behind me.

 

“Arsenal wouldn’t lose just one arrow, not like this. He’s too smart for that.” I slid Roy’s red arrow into my quiver with all of my black.

 

“Your right there are more, but I hear that Deathstroke has been collecting them all. Good luck getting anything he doesn’t want to give up.” I watched Ivy walk back to her throne. “I trust you can show yourself out.”

 

I pulled a grappling arrow out of my and shot up to the roof. I ran my fingers over the fetching on Roy’s arrow. Deathstroke won’t be a problem he’s on the way home and on top of that he’s a friend. I shot over the roof tops remembering how he became a friend.

 

**Flashback**

 

_“What exactly do you want me to do Ms. Bowman?” The accented voice asked amused._

 

_“I need information, Slade please.” I paced among the three guest rooms. I picked up the dirty clothes and threw them into a hamper that was in the bathroom._

 

_“For you, I can do that what am I giving you info on?” He asked. I could hear him creaking back in a chair and starting to type on a computer._

 

_“There were three boys, they broke into my house-”_

 

_“What Eliza are you okay Grant would be so upset if you got hurt,” he cut me off._

 

_“You make it sound like your son is the only one who cares. I’m fine they were like thirteen and hungry. So I gave them a place to stay for the night and a meal.” I swiped the trash from the clothes that took with them taking note of the sizes so I could get more for each of them. “I want you to find them again.”_

 

_“You want to keep them,” I started going through and making the beds that were left a mess. “And how will you do that legally?”_

 

_I walked towards a knocking at my front door and opened it to the three boys who had run off sometime the night before. “I’ll call Dinah.”_

 

**Present**

 

I stand on the porch of an unassuming house an pound on the front door to be heard over the chaos that I can hear. A graying man opens the door with a scowl that quickly turned into a smile once he saw me. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to wonder here. I’m guessing you’re here for the arrows that I’ve been digging up all over the city.”

 

I followed as he walked back into the house and laughed when I saw that he has a war room all set up with the arrows laid out on a table with a map of the city. “Did you mark depth on the shaft and location on the map so I can figure out trajectory to get a location?” He nodded as I leaned over the map to grab all of the arrows.

 

“The shafts also have the material they were pulled from written on it.” He replied. “Take it all and find your man.”

I rolled the map around the arrow and pushed it into my already full quiver. I walked out of the house with a wave to the boys on the couch and headed towards the Iceberg.

 

I showed up at the dock and saw a small speed boat waiting for me. It was black and red and I had to laugh at Jay’s audacity and theme. I took it and docked towards the ferry and took Jay’s private elevator to his office. It dinged open and I saw him on the balcony with a blonde in a white dress. I ducked behind my costume dummy and changed. I took the map and all of the arrows and scattered them on Jay’s desk. Jay quickly came inside and and was followed.

 

“Jay I don’t understand what do you mean you have kids to take care of and another woman. Just wait a minute...” She noticed me for the first time.

“Who are you?” She asked rather rudely.

 

“The other woman and the mother of the kids that Jay told you he has to take care of.” I looked up at Jay with a smile. “Slade and Rosie say hi.”

 

“Not in so many words,” he answers with. Knowing them both well enough.

 

“ Of course. But Slade did most of my work for me and Pam told me as much.” I smiled even bigger as I leaned farther down over the map.

 

I looked over the depths of the arrows and the materials that they were in and was doing some quick math when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was quickly smacked across the face. “That’s for stealing Jay,” I heard a crying voice say.

 

“Isabel,” was yelled at the same time as her.

 

I put a hand to my lip and smiled, “you done? I have to get back to finding Roy now.”

 

I dismissed her by simply turning my back and going back to the map and instantly saw the pattern. “Jay I know where he is!”

 


	10. Chapter 10

I was still awake with when a groggy Jay came in and dropped a kiss on the top of my head. I heard a gagging sound and I looked up from the math and route that I had found online that I was checking yet again. “Are you like this with Dad too?”

 

“Your Dad is always touching us. He likes to run his hands through hair, pat on the back or an arm across the shoulders.” I laughed. “Your dad is the King of casual touch. Like Jay is the King of the Kitchen.”

 

“Speaking of the kitchen want to tell me if you confirmed your theory on where Roy is while I make breakfast. I was thinking Pancakes.” I leaned back against the chair.

 

“Your pancakes are legendary.” I got out of my chair and followed Jay into a modernized kitchen and Jake dropped into one of the chairs at the center island. “As for confirming where Roy is I think I know where he is but I would need a hacker with some seriously good skills to help me to break into the security system there and what is probably the second security system that is hiding anything that somebody doesn’t want found.”

 

“Mom where do you think Dad is Fort Knox?”Jake asked as he got out of his chair and practically came and pushed me into one.

 

“No he somewhere worse, much much worse.” I met Jay’s eyes over Jake’s head and saw him nod. “I think he’s being kept in Iron Height’s Prison.”

 

I heard a low whistle from behind me and barely turned. I just grabbed Jake and pulled him close to me and summoned fire into my free hand. “Easy Eliza, it’s just Timmbers and the Demon spawn. Let Jake go meet his Uncle Tim and Damian.”

I took a breath and let Jake go. “You don’t have to call Damian Uncle you guys are practically the same age.” Jake sat down to my left and I watched as Tim moved to sit across from me pulling out his ever present laptop.

 

“So you think Roy is locked up in Iron Heights. Well then its a good thing that I am here. If he is locked up there there is no doubt that they have him under CC TV like they do all the other inmates but it’s thread with probably be buried under the other inmates, but do you think people would really keep Roy and possible others?”

 

“I think so, others might not, but then again others didn’t think that a warden would want to experiment Croc either. Just please get to work and try and find that thread.” I leaned back as Jay put plates of food down in front of Jake and me. He came back with his own and sat at my right.

 

Jake dug into his pancakes with gusto and I had to laugh. I took a sip of my juice that had been brought to me at some. I look at Jay and can feel my eyes flash as I start to hear a heart beat again. I get up and swiftly move through the kitchen all the way to the balcony in Jay’s office before anyone could make a noise of protest. I’m staring into the sky at the silver colored blimp that had been aptly named Iron Heights.

 

I concentrated on it, until I could hear and feel him clear as day. His heart beating rapidly and the pain going through his body. Something was wrong with my husband and I am going to have somebody’s head. I turn to go back into and see Jay leaning up against the door frame to his office. “He’s on that blimp Jay I can hear him. They took him from somewhere he wanted to be because he was determined to come back to me and locked him up like he is one of the criminals that we stop.”

 

“Okay so then here’s what we are going to do. We are going to let Tim do his thing, you are going to call our other two boys along with Jake then you are going to get some shuteye. You need to sleep, precious especially if we are going to be mounting a rescue mission.” Jay held his hand out to me and pulled me in close. His eyes followed mine as we sway in the still rising sun light to no music, “We will get him back.”

 

“Jay can I try something with you and my powers?” I ask not taking my eyes or concentration off of where Roy was.

 

“Of course,” he answered without hesitation.

 

I slid my hand up to rest on the back of his neck and let my spirit brush and mingle with his and focus on letting Jay listen and feel to what I was hearing and feeling. I let Jay hear and feel Roy. Jay pulled me even closer as my body started to tremble with exhaustion. “Let it go, precious.” I did and I felt a little empty when I could no longer hear Roy. I stayed sagging against Jay until he finally just picked me up.

 

I was aware of being carried through the apartment and gently settled down onto a much bigger bed then I thought possible. The last thing I was aware of as I feel asleep was being covered with a soft blanket. “Hey Jake you think you can help me with something.” Jay called out.

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“Depends have you and your brothers met anyone in the Wilson family?” He asked.

 

Then I was dead to the world.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke to a loud ruckus I jolted straight up when I felt my bed bounce and heard a voice start talking. It took a moment for me to understand the words and even longer to put a face to the voice. “You have got to save me, ‘Liza. All three of your boys plus your boyfriend are driving me up a wall. Jason has decided it would be a good idea to teach Jake to fight.” An Australian accent met my ears.

 

I rolled out of bed and walked into the living room to see that it had basically been set up into a dojo. Jake was with Jay near a standing punching bag and my other two boys had a pair of realistic looking nerf gun looking for thier target that was currently taking cover in my bedroom. I took a breath as I watched Jay walk Jake through how to throw a stronger punch and saw that my other boys were about to turn their attention to my middle child. “Just what is going on here?” I finally broke the cat and mouse game.

 

“Mom,” Tony yelled as tossed his toy on the couch before hopping over and practically tackling me to the floor.

 

“Hey Ma,” Alec followed his example and disarmed but followed over at a much slower pace. I hugged both of my boys before turning and looking Jay and Jake.

 

“Jason, just what do you think you are doing?” I eyed the infamous Red Hood who was scuffing his feet.

 

“Well I was teaching Jake to throw a strong punch. His hand was hurt and I didn’t want that to happen in case he got into a real fight.” Jay was shy, trying to take care of my son as he was.

 

“Well he hurt his hand by punching a wall, and most real fights are taken on by Tony so you don’t have to worry about that.” I looked at the disappointed look come over both of their faces. “But if he wants to learn to fight you can teach him the basics anything more then that we will need a whole family discussion on that.” I looked back to my room and saw Grant still laying on my bed. “You can come out now they’ve disarmed.”

 

“Your whole family is a menace. You know two of your kids are powered right?” Grant asked me.

 

“Its just par for the course around here.” Jay answered without batting an eye even though I knew he didn’t know that Alec and Tony were powered.

 

I walked into the kitchen to find Tim where I had left him still typing away at his laptop only this time he seemed to be seething. “Everything alright Timbo?” I asked as I came and ruffled his hair.

 

He shot me a glare that answered my question. I grabbed a up of coffee from the the maker seemed like it had been running all day. I came over beside him. “Any luck,” I asked.

 

“I got through the first layer and to the actual inmates. I’ve cross referenced inmates in cells with the records and they all match. But now I’m cock blocked at another fire wall and have been all afternoon.” He ran his hands through his hair and put his face in his hands.

 

“Hmmm might want to talk to your other half about that problem.” I laughed. He just glared at the computer even harder. I knew I had to do something soon or he might throw it out of the window. I walked The door way separating the living room from the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Tony holding the punching bag for Jake as my youngest was learning the basics to fighting.

 

“Alec, honey, you look a little out of your dept.” I laughed when he stumble after his first couple of steps. He looked up at me and made a face.

 

“Fighting isn’t my strong suit, Mom.” He practically whined.

 

“I know but knowing the basics can never hurt. Your brothers, your father, Jason, and I will always do everything we can to protect you this is in case someone should get in. You’re more of a guy in the chair.” I smiled when I held out my hand for him. “Why don’t you come show us why? Your Uncle Tim is stuck at a firewall, has been all afternoon apparently.”

 

I watched as Alec ducked under Jay and head into the kitchen and pulled up a chair to sit next to Tim. I waited until Jay came to me. “What’s he able to do?”

 

“When it comes to tech any damn thing he pleases.” I smirked. “Alec is a techno-path. When the three boys where on the streets he would disable and re-enable the alarms of the places they broke into.”

 

I turned to watch as Alec waited patiently to get his hands on the computer. Finally Tim handed it over to him. I walked to the side of the table opposite my son and waited. I watched as his eyes changed to a green tinged gold while all his did was lay his hands on the piece of tech. “Just break through the security and pull up the records for us, let us find the CCTV footage.”

 

Alec looked up at me while his mind was still in the computer main frame. “You know I have seen some of the worse things on the streets of Gotham right? Seeing my Dad in a jail cell is not going to scare any of us away from our family. How dare someone take him from us and keep him there, must not know about you because if they did that would not have done this.” His eyes flickered off, like a computer losing power.

 

Alec quickly turned the computer around showing me Roy pacing in a jail cell. His bionic arm is missing and he talking to someone in a different cell. I pull the computer closer to me and switch to that cell using the CCTV program and see another hero being held. “Jay is that Kid Flash?” I asked unsure.

 

“He just goes by Flash now but yeah that’s Wally.” He put a hand on my shoulder.

 

I looked over Roy again and notice he was beat up pretty badly more than Wally was, the spot where his arm was supposed to be attached looked like it had been bleeding from where it had been removed. I flipped through the tabs and that Alec had pulled up all of the black site information. There was the floor plane, the guard rotation, the location of every camera, power inhibitor, and the generator for the whoke black site. It was everything I needed for a break out.

 

As I flipped back and forth between the tabs starting to formulate a plan I was broken out of my trance by a voice that seemed to get deeper everyday. “Mom I’m hungry.”

 

I pulled the camera footage back up and turned to find Tony leaning on the door frame opposite Jay as they both stare at me. “Well then I guess I better get my boys something to eat.” I walked to the fridge and saw Alec going for the laptop again out of the corner of my eye. Jay went over to see what he was doing but I guess he was okay with it as he left well enough alone and let Alec have his way.

 

“So Jay makes an amazing version of my chicken Alfredo.” I said as I looked in the fridge for what was there. “How does that sound?”

 

“Not yet,” Jake answered from behind his brother.

 

“Why not, Jake?” I asked already looking for different options.

 

“It was the first thing you made us, I want it to be the first thing we all eat together as a family.” Jake answered lowly.

 

“Fair enough,” Jay answered him. “I’m ordering pizza.” Jay smiled as he looked over Alec’s shoulder as whatever he had just done.

 

“So Mom you going to go storm the castle, all by your lonesome.” Tony asked. Hopping up on the counter next to Tim who looked like he was starting to fall asleep hitting up.

 

“I’m perfectly able too. As you remember I did have to come get you one time you ran away and left your brothers behind.” I shook Tim and usher him to go lay on the couch and found that Grant had made his home on the love seat. His feet hanging off the end while he watched a soccer match.

 

“Why does that sound like a story?” Jay asked.

 

“Because Mom took on five Atlantean Elites and then kicked my bio dad’s ass.” Tony looked so proud.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again
> 
> As always flash backs are in Italics

Past

 

_I saw my two youngest in the kitchen worrying over something. They had been my officially for about six months. It hasn’t been easy but being a mother isn’t supposed to be. “Alec, Jake, whats wrong?” I asked as I stepped farther into the kitchen._

 

_Alec looked up terrified. “Tony is gone.”_

 

_“Dude we are supposed to always have is back,” Jake exclaimed._

 

_“I am,” Alec yelled back. “We don’t know the man he went with it could all be a lie. We are safe here. We finally have a family that cares about us, that isn’t trying to be rid of us, and he went with this guy because of the fact that they share powers.”_

 

_“It’s his dad Alec,” Jake said gently._

 

_“I don’t care. I want my brother back.” Alec looked at me. “You have to find him.”_

 

_I came and wrapped my arms around both of my boys. “Don’t you worry I will.” I left the kitchen to go to my office and get to work. I fired up my computer and the security cameras around the house and saw something terrifying._

 

_Atlantean warriors around my son as a man with a trident talked to him. I know I’ve been out of the game a while but I know this isn’t how Arthur operates. I zoom in and take a good look at his face and see it. Orm, the kings brother, and if what my kids say is true my oldest father. I grabbed the picture of Tony off of my desk and focus on him, but I can’t get a read on him. So he is too far away. It’s okay I have other methods. I go over to a map that I have set up on the table. I smile as all the land marks that marked all over that includes certain safe house I know to always call when I need someone to talk too._

 

_I reach for locket that has a little bit of hair from all three boys in it, in case of emergency. I pick up the scrying crystal and let the chain rest over the hair in my hand. I let the crystal slowly start to spin over the map until it has picked up enough speed then I snap the chain tight. The crystal lands on its destination. The current location of my son. Just far enough away that I can’t hear him but close enough I can be there in the hour._

 

_I quickly grab my bow stashing it under my jacket. I dash down the stairs. “Jake, Alec, I’m going to get your brother. Do not for any reason let anyone other than me into this house. I do not care if the say that they are your Dad or your Gandpa Ollie they can sit on the porch. Do you understand?” I stared at my boys until they both nodded. “I’ll be back in a bit.”_

 

_I took off out the house to the garage. I punched in the code and was off like an arrow from my bow. I had my phone in the cradle and was calling a number. The phone picked up and I started talking before the person could answer. “Has Orm made his appearance yet?” I asked._

 

_“How did you know he was here?” Dinah asked me bewildered._

 

_“Because he came to my home and took one of my sons.” I seethed as I switched between lanes going even faster then the mid-afternoon traffic should allow._

 

_“Why would he do that?” She asked outraged._

 

_“Apparently he is Tony’s bio dad. I’m going to guess it’s some kind of power play against Arthur.” I grit my teeth when I started to hear a commotion. “Dinah you tell Arthur whoever hurts my son I will hurt them.”_

 

_“How far out are you Golden?” Dinah asked._

 

_“Less than ten minutes.” I said as I went screeching around a corner and saw Nightwing up on a roof looking down at Just what I was doing._

 

_“I’ll try to get everyone settled and in a meeting room by the time you get here.” I heard her rushing off as she yelled for Dianna and then the sound of the dial tone._

 

_The next seven minutes was the longest of my life. I pulled up to a building that I thought I would never see again. The Hall of Justice, standing on the steps was The Green Arrow. “Eliza good to see you.” He greeted me the second I got out of the car._

 

_I started walking right to the door and he trailed behind me. “I’m not here for a social visit Oliver my son was taken from my home.”_

 

_“I know and it shouldn’t have happened. Anything you need to make your home safer just say the word.” He smiled wide. “Those kids are practically my grand kids.”_

 

_“Unless you can give me Roy, I’m doing just fine.” I kept walking towards the rooms I was hoping my son was._

 

_“Done,” he said simply. I turned to look at him like he was crazy. We both stopped in the hall way. “Roy is here. Dinah called him and told him what happened with Tony. He’s with him on the observation deck.” I looked up and could indeed see my pale red headed husband next to my tan long haired Samoan son._

 

_I took a moment and just watched them as they talked. But I saw that Tony had a busted lip and a cut over his eye and my worried momma mode kicked in. I raced up the stairs. “Fetu Anthony Bowman-Harper,” I yelled as I came up the last stairs. I saw him looking sheepish as he saw me. I marched over him and threw my arms around his shoulders. “You do not get to scare me like that young man.” I scolded him._

_“Sorry Ma,” he looked down._

 

_“You had better be, your little brothers are worried sick.” I picked up his face and gave him a good look over but didn’t deem his injuries to be in the need of immediate attention. Then I turned my ire on Roy. “And you,” I turned to look at him. “You barely ever call, the boys could stand to hear your voice every once and a while. I damn sure need to hear it. I know you and Jay get up to your antics but would it kill either of you to let me know that you guys are alive.” I was a little out of breath when I was done with my rant._

 

_“Sorry precious,” he smiled as he pulls me to him._

 

_I looked my son over again. “Tony, did you run away because of your family.”_

 

_“I was told you wouldn’t understand.” He answered._

 

_“Oh my eye in the storm. I married into the Green Arrow’s family it doesn’t get anymore complicated than that.” I put my hand on his face. “So you’re a Prince, you ever want to learn about that kind of stuff we can get some for you to learn from. So you’re Atlantean you need help learning to use those abilities we can ask Garfield, or Kaldur, or even Arthur. He’s actually pretty cool.”_

 

_“You mean that, you aren’t freaked out.” Tony seemed to relax a little bit._

 

_“She shouldn’t be.” I turned to see Arthur coming up the stairs. “She powered herself.” Arthur looked at me. “Orm is refusing to leave without Tony.” He told me._

 

_I looked over my son and saw his shoulders drop in defeat. I gave a grim smile to Arthur. “Then I guess I’ll just have to make him.” I took off my jacket and handed it to Roy and marched towards to back of the hall that led toward the exit that led into the ocean. I could hear a few murmmurs but most people just moved out of my way._

 

_I pulled my bow out in front of me and lit it up. I fired a bolt towards the group of elites and their leader and made them scatter. “You are not taking my son anywhere. Your best option is to get in your ship and leave.”_

 

_I watched as Orm got up and his men started to surround me. “I don’t recall him being your son.”_

 

_“I’d kill to keep him safe. I had to fight the law to get my roof over his head. Where were you?” I asked as I let my eyes bleed gold and gold runes took over my clothes. The runes each meant something different but I learned a long time ago that the universe will put what I need on my clothes._

 

_My bow quickly found the ground as I chose to use my powers. The wind to knock two commandos off their feet and into the water. Water to create a wave to wash away two more. The earth came to my aid and literally shook a fighter away from me. It was just me and Orm. He tried to put me on the defensive but my fire had him backing away quickly until he literally walked right into the ocean. I looked into the water and could see the fighters starting so swim to the surface and with a flick of my wrist I pushed them farther out to sea._

 

_I turned back to see everyone’s eyes on me, including my son. I walked back picked up my bow. I took a deep breath and let the clean air in my lungs push my powers back down to just below the surface. I slung my bow over my shoulder and walked back to Tony. “Come on, lets go home.”_

 

Present

 

By the time I finished talking all of us had finished eating. Grant and Tim had gone home, Damian had apparently gone home while I was sleeping. I ushered the boy’s off to bed the three of them opting to bunk up in the same room.

 

There was a knock on the door. I looked at Jay and he look at me. He pulled one of his many knives hidden around the apartment. He opened the door we were greeted with the sight of Dinah and Oliver. But also Barry Allen.

 

“How did you guys find them?” Oliver asked.

 

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Dinah, Oliver and Barry as Jay explained how I knew Roy wasn’t dead. How I found the arrows and how I used the math of that to figure out that he was being kept in Iron Heights.

 

“How did you know we found them?” Jay asked.

 

“Alec,” I answered for them. They looked slightly confused. “My youngest son is a techno-path and he broke through the second half of the encryption when Tim couldn’t. I’m going to guess he also uploaded the footage of Roy and Wally to a place where you could see it.”

 

“He linked this live feed that we are watching right now to the Watchtower.” Barry answered. “Supes is beating himself up that he couldn’t hear Roy or Wally.”

 

“They are in the equivalent of a lead balloon.” I answered as I pulled out a pad and a pen and started writing down times and drawing routes. I needed to know this like the back of my hand.

 

“So you’re planning a jail break.” Dinah stated probably already knowing what was in my mind.

 

“Yup,” I answered her.

 

“You’re going to need help.” That was Barry. “The second we saw the footage we have tried every legal way we can think of to get on that blimp it hasn’t worked.”

 

“I don’t need help.” I looked at them. “I’ll need a suit for Wally and an arm for Roy then I’ll have all the help I need. Getting in will be easy. Its getting out that I’ll need them for.”

 

“You seem so confident that you can get into a max security prison without suspicion, how?” Oliver asked.

 

“A little help from a friend.” I smiled as I turned a file around to show him the mug shot of one Kane Wolfman or better know to all of us as Joey Wilson. “I haven’t seen him in a while, visiting hours should be loud.”

 

“Sounds to me like Roy isn’t the only one being broken out tomorrow.” Dinah said. “Should provide one hell of a distraction.”

 


End file.
